Customer
by Mizuki San
Summary: She was probably the most frustrating customer I have ever dealt with, yet...  Takes place in modern times. For one of my reviewers request


_~Enjoy~ _

**_~Inspirations~ Shopping at Costco and people taking forever at the cash registers. This is for the request of one of my reviewers (who always reviews and loves this couple), so, I made this story to show my thanks! _**

**_I fix the shopping place because I had to, sorry I didn't make any sense, so I have fixed it. And people, it takes place in modern times, that's why I putted Costco in it. _**

**_So, _****_THIS TAKES PLACE IN MODERN TIMES._**

_Summary- She was probably the most frustrating customer I have ever dealt with, yet... _

_Story: Customer _

* * *

**Yuri's POV-**

It was like the day before. Just at the cashier, scanning people's items in a hurry. I don't give a damn if I made a mistake because I would just tell them to deal with it. I would get into trouble for even back-talking to them. The manager (who I call my closest friend), Flynn, gave me this job. I hate my job at the Terca Lumireis Supermarket located in the great captial, Zaphias, but unless it makes money out of it, I am fine. It's just the customers.

My boss, Alexei, hired some crazied bastards. There is this guy who goes by the name, Zagi, tries to make the scanning some kind of competition. He tries to beat me in scanning and even practices it to get better. Something is wrong with that guy. Not to mention, the hair color. What kind of freak would dye their hair like that? It looks like crap to me.

Another person, Cumore... I don't want to talk about him actually.

Three years ago, we didn't have a dress code. Since Flynn was the manager, he decided it will be easier to get to work early and on time if we had uniforms. Alexei agreed and now we are forced to wear these. A plain white shirt that has a tag on it that says "Terca Lumireis" on it and any pants you prefer. Still, it feels like a uniform.

"Yuri," someone called my name. I turn around to see the girl with pink-hair and green eyes. She is one of the people I have became acustomed to. She may be new here in the supermarket, but she is the least annoying. We actually became friends quickly. Even though Estelle is about to become the owner of the grocery store, she decided to work in here.

"Estelle, shouldn't you be at the counter helping Judy?" I asked. Judy, or Judith, is the only Krityian to ever work here. Many men go to her line station since they find her attractive. Judy usually comes to work with a short skirt, which usually causes the old man to try to peek under there during lunch hours with her.

"Oh, it's my break now. But I am just checking on you."

I gave her a confused expression, "Why?"

"Flynn told me about your last incident...about this old citizen."

"...Have you ever heard of 'we have the right to refuse serving customers'?"

"Yuri! But you hit him!"

"That bastard was annoying me!"

"That doesn't give a clear statement why you refuse to serve him. He was just asking where to find medicine."

"I was on my break."

"Yuri..." She pouted, waiting for me to tell the truth. I gave in.

"Okay, I was on my break walking around to get some free food samples. Happy now?"

"Yuri! That was for the customers only! You just can't walk around while on break. People would think that you are still on your shift."

"Fine, I won't do that again."

"No harming any customers, promise?" Estelle asked. She held out her pinky for an agreement. I smiled at her and pinky promised her. I saw her smile back.

"Promise."

"Good, and you better apologize to Ragou!" She clapped her hands together, "now let's eat!"

The person, who I punched, used to be the boss of the supermarket, but he retired a few years ago.

I pulled out some of my food I prepared for lunch. Usually, I would pack lunch for Estelle and me. She would always comments on my cooking, but would always says the same thing.

"It is delicious Yuri! I think you should be a chef," She happily said as she took another bite out of her steak.

"Estelle, I don't think so."

"What? Why? Everything you cook is wonderful!"

"Me being a chef? Can you imagine me wearing an apron?"

She giggled and smiled at me,"Still..."

Then we heard the door open. Before the door was fully opened, I saw blonde hair. I immediately knew it was my manager. He came in and greeted us like always.

"Hello Yuri and Estellise."

"Hey Flynn," I said.

"Flynn! You must try Yuri's steak!" Estelle beamed. She was quite fond of my cooking that she would offer partial of her meal to anyone she sees. I found that flattering, but I wouldn't give a meal that I enjoy to some random person. Or my other co-workers who annoy the hell out of me.

"No thank you Estellise, I packed my own lunch. But Yuri,"

"Yeah?" I asked finishing my steak. I got up and set aside my things.

"Your break is over. Estellise, you have five more minutes," Flynn said. He took my seat and sat next to Estelle. He's always tried to get her attention ever since Estelle took up the job. Funny thing is, I don't even try and I gotten closer to her. Is this some competition? I think I already had enough since Zagi tries to beat me in scanning.

"Great, I would _love_ to serve the customers," I responded.

"Yuri..." Flynn warned.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything. I made a promise to Estelle, right?" I asked, flashing a smile to her. Estelle nodded and smiled back.

"Flynn, Yuri's right. Don't worry," Estelle said, "see you later, Yuri." I nodded and went to my counter.

"Hey old man, it's my turn for the counter," I said. Raven, was again, trying to hit on another lady.

"Why do ya ruin this man's fun? I was 'bout to get smitten with this lady!" Raven said. He winked at her, but only to get a response of the lady to stick out her tongue.

"Seriously old man. Now help me with the packaging," I crossed my arms and waiting for him to stop fooling around. I really wonder why he stayed here since he was in his mid-twenties. I've been here only for five years since I was twenty-one and he is still here. Already forty, and sadly working here.

"Fine, fine." He gave in and signed.

I smirked and took over the counter. Once we stood in our places, there was this teenager boy came up. He grew since the first time I met him when he was just 12. Now, he is 17. He was wearing a plain tan shirt with green pants.

"Yuri!" Karol greeted me.

"Karol, how is the club going?"

"Oh it is doing well, I am still getting people to join. I have been managing Club Vesperia for five years and I made improvements," He said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him as I scanned some of his items.

"I am just doing some grocery shopping for my mom and also snacks for my members." I saw Karol blush a bit. This caught my attention and I knew something was going on between him and one of his members.

"What's with the redness?" I asked.

"W-what? Nothing!"

"Karol,"

"Okay, okay! I maybe have a soft spot for...a girl.."

"What's her name?"

"Nan," he blurted out.

"Well, well! Isn't the kid growin'!" Raven interrupted.

We were in a good conversation, until a voice interrupted.

"Would you two speed up a bit? Some of us have things to do!" Shouted a brunnete lady. All of us looked to her. She was behind Karol with a full cart of groceries. She had sunglasses on top of her head. The brunnete wore a long, white jacket. Underneath the coat was a red dress that ended at her thighs. She wore long white stockings, but was odd since one had strips and the other was plain. What made it odder was that the strips was longer than the plain stocking.

"Geez, cranky isn't she?" Raven whispered.

"I heard that old man!" She backfired. She did have a temper.. A really short one, "Hurry up runt."

"That will be forty-five dollars and eighty-three cents," I said.

Karol quickly got out his money, but was shaking since the pressure was on him. He got out he change, he dropped it in his wallet again. He attempted it again, but it dropped back into his wallet.

"Oh for the love of-, just let me get the money!" She yelled. She grabbed his wallet while Karol was trying to take it away from her.

"Hey! Thief! You are stealing my money!" Karol shouted.

"Would you stop touching me?" She asked.

"Give me back my wallet!" The girl punched Karol. He fell to the floor and rubbed his head. Raven and I were both shock.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that," I said.

"Well, if he wasn't taking a long to time get his money, I wouldn't have done that. Here," She said as she gave Karol the change. My friend was shocked. Karol's expression looked like to me is he couldn't believe that she punched him. The fact that he was the same height as her was creepy. He got up and grabbed the change from her hand. He gave it to me and I gave him his receipt.

"I guess I will see you later Yuri," Karol said as he recieved the receipt.

"Good luck Captain Karol," I said back with a smirk. I saw him blush and glared back at me. I think he took it either way; with Nan, or the club.

"See ya kid!" Raven said, waving goodbye to him," ahh...it hurts to see that kid grow up so fast! It makes me feel old!"

"I think you are old already," I said, causing him to glare at me. So, it was the girl's turn. This, might go bad...

"Finally! I have been waiting because I went to a slowpokie line..." She said. What an attitude...

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be stuck in this line if you went to someone's elses line."

"Tch! Yeah right! I will take my chances to go into this line! I wouldn't go to the creepy guy with three different hair colors, a gay guy, or the Krityian who has such a long line full of pervy guys! I think I wouldn't even go to the lady who seems she has the hots for the manager. I went to her and I didn't appreciate the service..."

"Heh, well you could have waited for someone else. Sadly, she is on break right now."

"Didn't I mentioned this before when the runt was here? I have things to do."

"Like what?" I asked as she setted her things down.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Maybe I am interested."

"Yeah right..." She said. I started scanning her items, but I didn't noticed that the old man was gone. No wonder the room was getting smaller. The brunnete took notice of this and sadly, she complained. When will it stop?

"Hey! Aren't you going to put my items in the cart?"

"Well, I didn't noticed that my helper gone off!"

"Maybe you should have noticed early! My stuff is getting smashed!"

"Then go and do the damn packaging yourself!"

"What? What kind of service is this!"

"Maybe you should have gone to a different line!"

"Hey! You are scanning some of my products more than once and twice!"

"Really?" Then I grabbed one of her items and scanned it five more times. I saw her clenched her fists and it looked like she wanted to start a fight.

She pointed her finger at me and shouted, "What the hell are you doing? You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't. I just wanted to check if I scanned it, but maybe I forgot and scanned it again. Then I forgot."

"Liar! Well, maybe I could expect that from a dimwitted like you," She said as she gave a sly smile.

"What?"

"You heard me! I don't need to repeat myself!"

"Sheesh! You are so god damn-,"

"Oh hello Rita! I didn't know you went to Yuri's line!" Estelle interrupted. Both of us paused and stared at her," hmm? What?" She gave a smile to us while tilting her head.

"You know this creep?" We both asked the same time while pointing at each other.

"Um..yes. Yuri is one of my co-workers and he is the closest to me here. He has been such a help since I started working here. Rita is my best friend from highschool and college. Rita is actually three years younger than me and we graduated the same year. She's a scientist," Estelle said as she ended it with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Well...I forgot.."

"What? How could you forget? Aren't I your friend?"

"Yes! You two are my friends! Actually, my closest..."

"Then how come you didn't warn me about this bastard?"

"Then how come you didn't warn me about this bitch?"

"I thought you two would get along since the both of you kind-of have the same personalities."

"What? You got to be kidding! You aren't alike!"

"But you guys keep saying the same sentences at the same time."

"No we aren't!" We both froze and then said to each other, "stop copying on what I am saying!"

"Um, maybe I should leave you two alone..." Estelle said as she started to scoot away from Rita and me.

"Hey, Estelle!" Once she heard us calling to her, she immediately ran to Judith's counter and helped with the packaging. That's when I noticed Raven. He was waiting in Judith's line. That bastard. I was forced to re-scan again while fixing her cart. This is such a pain. What made it worse, she was complaining.

"Hey! Don't put the heavy stuff on the bread!"

"I think I know that already."

"Dammit! You ruin the eggs! Now it is all cracked!"

"Then get a new one!"

"Like I am going to trust you leaving all my stuff here and let someone cut in front of me?"

"Fine! Here!" I said as I grabbed someone's elses eggs. I saw her checked the eggs and then she set it in her cart. Finally, I got all her packing done and now it was printing the receipt. I was waiting for the moments to print out. It was now done and she checked the receipt.

"I didn't get this! You scanned one of my items twice! Again!" Rita said as she pointed to her receipt.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I was annoyed. She is the worst customer to ever serve here. I didn't even want to listen to her talk. She kept blabbing on.

"Blah blah blah scanned twice! Are you even blah blah blah listening?"

Just please shut up. Then, I something clicked in my head. But it was a bad plan. It might get me fired, sued by Rita for sexual harrasment, or worse.

While she was talking, I quickly coped her face and clashed my lips onto hers. For some reason, it actually felt good. With her lips soft; I wanted to continue it, but I had to stop before things get too out of hand. I let her go and examined her. Her face was completed red and she covered her lips. Rita's eyes were wide open.

For some reason, I was slowly finding myself gazing at her. While staring at her, I found out that she was adorable. With her facial expression, I had to smile. I snapped out of what I was doing and saw a fist about to hit my face. I quickly dunk.

"Ow! Why do ya have to hit me? What did I do to ya?"

I watched Rita quietly take her cart and walked away; face still red. I heard her mumbled something that sounded like she wasn't coming back. I frowned a bit.

"Yuri," I turn around and saw Estelle behind me.

"Estelle, I-,"

"Why did you kiss Rita? Remember our promise?" For some reason, she sounded jealous. Maybe it is just in my head.

"Yeah, but-,"

"Yuri, what the hell were you thinking?" Flynn asked. I think this is the part where hell breaks lose.

"I wanted her to shut up, so I kissed her."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Wow, you are slow old man," I said.

"My, my. You put on a show, Yuri. I didn't know you will do that to her," Judith said as she came behind Estelle, "you two were shouting so loud that everyone was watching. It was quite entertaining. I think you should do that again."

"Yuri! I think you need to apologize to Rita," Estelle said. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to her, but I remained at my place.

"Why?"

"She is angry and that was uncalled for!"

Then someone interrupted the whole conversation. All of us looked at the person and it was Karol with his receipt in his hand and cookies.

"Hey Yuri, did you do something to that lady who punched me before?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because her face is red and there was a small smile on her face."

That's when I knew, Rita would came back anytime soon. She was probably the most frustrating customer I have ever dealt with, yet...

"Oh and Yuri, you scanned my item twice."

"Damn..."

* * *

_~I hope you enjoyed reading it!~ Please review! _


End file.
